This invention relates to phonograph cartridges for translating stylus motion into electrical energy, and more particularly to moving coil cartridges.
In conventional moving coil cartridges, an exchanging stylus is connected to a cartridge casing by fixing an exchanging-stylus holding case (hereinafter referred to as "a stylus holder case" when applicable) thereto with engaging clamps and/or screws.
Accordingly, the process of manufacturing the conventional cartridges involves steps of providing the clamps and/or holes for the screws, and a step of aligning the cartridge casing and the stylus holder case before assembling them. These steps take a relatively long time in the manufacturing of the cartridge, thus reducing the manufacture efficiency of the conventional cartridges. Furthermore, since the engaging clamp or screw is employed for fixing the stylus holder case, it is difficult to precisely position the stylus in place, and it is also difficult to replace the stylus with a new one.